godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact
Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact is a 1999 video game developed by General Entertainment for the Dreamcast. It is a sequel to the Sega Dreamcast game, Godzilla Generations. Gameplay The style of gameplay is done on rails, instead of directly destroying buildings/bosses the player is to move a cursor while aiming at what the player wishes to destroy. The original didn't have the cursor or walking done on rails. Characters Playable *Godzilla Unplayable *Biollante *King Ghidorah *Mothra (Larva and Imago) *SMG-IInd *MGR-IInd *SpaceGodzilla *Super X3 *Destoroyah (Aggregate and Final) G-Force Like in most games, G-Force (Now called GDF) poses as enemies that will attack the player. They also appear in the intro and the end cinematics. Opening The opening begins with Godzilla swimming in the sea, then later changes to him attacking a city with MGR-IInd appearing with the military. It then changes to Space Godzilla and Destoroyah appearing over the city, then appearing with Godzilla continuing his rampage through the city while the military/G-Force attacks him. They eventually manage to knock him down only to have him stand up in the next second. Godzilla then destroys/crumbles a building (a few G-Force soliders can be seen running while the building crumbles). After, Godzilla begins to charge his atomic breath, after a few seconds the building is seen exploding and soldiers scrambling/running and attacking, Godzilla fires his ray up into the sky, then a black hit point shows up as the screen darkens, marking the end of the intro. There's no sound effects in the intro, only music. Ending The ending begins after the final battle with Destoroyah, the cinematic begins with evening like scenery with small smoke like air coming up from the ground, which later turns into the G-Force firing lasers at Godzilla until, for a moment, looks like he was dead, until he charges at the screen, opening his mouth at it afterwards, the screen turns black and the credits begin. Changes from Original Listed below are the changes from the first game: *The graphics. *The story/normal mode. *New cinematic scenes appear in the beginning and in the end *The cities in the boss fights look more damaged instead of undamaged/destroyed like they do in most games, such as Godzilla: Save the Earth. *The city roaming/destruction is now done on rails. Cities Listed below is a list of the cities in the game (all of them are from Japan). Note: These are may or may not be all of the cities in the game *Tokyo *Osaka *Fukuoka *Okinowa *Yamguchi *Kyoto *Chiba Release The game was released only in Japan in 1999. It is also one of only two Godzilla games made by Sega. Reception Unlike the original, Maximum Impact was given more positive reviews than the original. It was given good reviews mainly because of the change in graphics, more characters added, and a new cinematic opening and ending added. Trivia *The bosses in this game appear in the order of the movies they appeared in. *When battling Mechagodzilla, his head is a reused asset from Mecha-King Ghidorah in a previous level. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s